fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Matthew Klein
Introduction Matthew Scott Klein is an S-Class mage of the Blazing Soul guild and is best friend and partner to Okami Hayashi. Despite being born and raised in Magnolia, he now lives in Merow City. He is a quiet person who will only speak when spoken to. Due to his preference for books over people (for the most part), his friends teasingly refer to him as "The Bookworm", which, for unknown reasons, Matthew hates. Appearance When most people meet Matthew, they assume he is a girl. This mainly because of his feminine shape and face. He is very slight and thin. Not to mention his hair. Despite hating being mistaken for a girl all the time, he refuses to change it. His normal normal clothing consists of baggy black clothing and his trademark scarf, which he rarely takes off. Personality Matt is a very quiet person who will spend most of his time reading, away from other people. This is with very few exceptions. When he does talk, he is not very loud, and sometimes you have to strain to hear him. He is a very kind person if you can get to know him. He also harbors a special place in his heart for all animals. He finds some animals, like octopuses and pythons, "cute", and often takes stray animals he finds to the guild, much to the dismay of his guildmates. History Matthew's father was a street magician, and his mother was a waitress. His father was a good man at heart, but times were tough, and he took to drinking. When his mother died of sickness, he realized he couldn't support both his remaining family and his passion for the bottle. So, he set out teaching Matthew the ways of magic, although he could only perform basic Telekinesis. This didn't deter him, until the same sickness that took his wife got to him too. All alone and only with a few jewels and a scarf in his possession, he lived secretly in the public library, pickpocketing and scouring for food. In his spare time, he read. Growing up books were his friends. He treated them respectfully, and loved them like children, since they took him out of reality to a place where he wasn't hungry, he wasn't poor, and most importantly, he wasn't alone. He lived in the library for eight years, studying and practicing magic. After his eight years, he was finally found out, and was forced to move. Making his way to Merow City, he used his skills and joined Blazing Soul. Synopsis Equipment Gale-Force Reading Glasses: A magical pair of glasses that allow Matthew to boost his reading speed up to x32. Magic and Abilities '''Teleportation Magic- '''With this magic, Matthew can teleport and other he is in contact with to any location. * '''Hell's Sphere: '''Matthew's signature technique, in which he teleports behind his opponent, releases a shockwave, then begins teleporting around him in random places, firing a shockwave from every single possible direction. This attack is practically unavoidable and if executed properly, all the waves will hit at the same exact time, dealing massive damage. '''Shockwave Magic: '''A type of magic that allows the caster to release shockwaves of various power levels. '''Telekinesis: '''This magic allows Matthew to telekinetically move objects. He is very skilled in this magic and can utilise Micro-telekinesis. However, he has yet to achieve the level that some masters have. He can also use this magic to levitate and fly at slow speeds. Trivia * Matthew has been approached by a number of boys to be their girlfriend, all of which have been promptly been blasted by shockwaves. * Matthew's sexuality has come into question many times, though it has never been confirmed. However, many think he is in a relationship with his partner. These people also have been blasted by shockwaves. * Matthew's favorite book is ''Dodger ''by Terry Pratchett. * Matthew's stats are as follows: